


Suitably Dressed

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exbitionism sorta, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Orgasm Denial, Power Bottom Steve Rogers, Rough Kissing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: It's Steve and Tony's five years anniversary of marriage, and because Tony is Tony, he's wearing a dress, and lingerie beneath it of course. But he's also surrounded in party-goers and dancing among them, which Steve isn't exactly fond of.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's POTS Server Stocking Fills 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560796
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019, Tony Stark Steve Rogers





	Suitably Dressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ashes0909](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 

> For Ashes' prompt: Something happens that results in one of the boys wearing not so much clothes/looking sexy and the other one getting possessive/jealous.

"I can't believe you're actually jealous," Tony laughed without halting his pace towards their bedroom, "the great, benevolent Steve Rogers is  _ jealous _ , ladies, gents and enbys!"

"What if I am, Tony? Uh? What if I am jealous when no less than nine fucking dancers with their breasts and asses out get to touch you with that little clothing on?" 

"Then you're an idiot?" Tony looked up at Steve as he contorsioned to unclasp his bra behind his back. 

"Try again." Steve growled, determined to stay rooted in his spot just behind their closed bedroom door.

Tony flung the bra to the other side of the bed and tried again, taking as sweet a voice as he possibly could, "A stupid dork?" 

"Tony!" Steve shouted, couldn't help it, too many feelings and sensations warred inside his brain, all competing with the very vivid memory of those dancers gliding their hands down Tony's sides and legs, all looking at him like he was good enough to eat while Tony swayed his hips and bit his lip, looking every bit as delectable as he always did.  _ Fuck. _

"I'm sorry ok! I thought you'd enjoy the show, I wasn't looking to cause a fucking scene now stop this and help me salvage our anniversary night!" 

"Oh we're going to, I promise you." 

And with that, Steve took the last feet of distance between them in no more than a couple of strides and pushed Tony down onto the bed, watching as he ended up laying with his arms on either side of his head and the dress he'd so stupidly thought would arouse Steve when surrounded by over fifty people rode up his thighs to expose his groin. His silk-covered groin.

"I'm going to fuck your brains out, Tony, until the only word you know is my name."

"Come get me, Captain, I'm right here for your hands to abuse." 

"Is that so?" Steve's voice dropped an octave, and then another when he asked again, "Abuse, like that?" 

He leaned down until he was on his knees on either side of Tony's waist and put one of his hands around Tony's neck, pressing without squeezing. He pushed his ass down Tony's pelvis, his rough slacks sliding over Tony's cock as it strained underneath his panties. 

Tony moaned softly, his lips parting just so and Steve, now that permission had been granted, squeezed his neck as he did it again, ground down. 

"We'll see whose you are, we'll see whose cock, this is," Steve growled against Tony's open mouth as he started frotting his ass against his husband more harshly. "Put your hands in your hair and leave them there." 

Tony's gaze became hooded at that, his hands shooting up to do as asked even before he nodded. Feral, that's how Steve felt and that's also how he kissed Tony then, all teeth and sweeping tongue that pushed inside Tony's mouth relentlessly, thrusting in and out of it, wet and figurative of more. 

With one last grind down, Steve rose on his knees and, Tony would yell about it later - when he came up from the haze that had him twisting needily on the sheets right then - but he hooked his hands in the cleavage of the black dress from heaven and yanked, hard, until it tore all the way down in a screech and the fabric sagged to the man's sides when he let go of it. 

"Tell me, Tony, what am I going to do now?" Steve's whole face felt warm with the lust that coursed through him at seeing Tony abandoning himself to him like this, it never failed to amaze him that no matter what path they took to get here, Tony was always so willing to let him have his way without question. "Tell me," Steve repeated, scooting down to the man's knees to press his hand over his crotch, his index finger following the outline of his erect cock under the silk, teasing at the head that sat just shy of peeking under the waistband. 

"You--  _ fuck, Steve, please _ ," Tony's hands tightened in his hair, his bottom lip trapped under his teeth as he bucked his hips against Steve's hand. 

Steve tsked, " _ Tell me _ ." 

"Use me, use me good, use my dick until you come." 

"Good, that's good Tony, that's exactly what I'm going to do." Steve smirked, looking right into Tony's glassy eyes, relishing in the hitch of his breath when he finally yanked the panties down as well, leaving them just low enough for Tony's cock and balls to be free before he fisted his hand around the former. "I'm going to use  _ this _ , my personal dildo, and you're going to lie here, and  _ not move _ , same way I had to sit in that fucking room, and stay still while you had your fun with the first sluts that wanted you." 

Steve's voice was barely more than a growl, Tony's moans just shy of a cry and just a few minutes later, when Steve had divested himself of his clothes and was three fingers up inside his hole, the only noise one could hear were the slick squelches of the lube, and the clashing of their teeth as Steve bent down and claimed Tony's mouth again. 

A hand on Tony's neck and the other, dirty with lube, around the base of Tony's cock, Steve sat down on his husband, impaling himself on the hot flesh and didn't waste any time starting a punishing rhythm both for him and Tony. Hard enough that  _ he _ would feel it the next day even with the serum doing its best to ensure no lasting damage occurred. Hard enough that Tony's legs shook on the bed, his thighs contracting erratically as he carried out his orders not to move, and his hands pulled at his hair and his throat worked under Steve's hands and he cried softly. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." 

And Steve just kept on fucking himself on his husband's dick, the experience of the years helping him find the best position so he hit his prostate every time he came down. 

He came once, and he came twice, and Tony knew he wasn't allowed, so he didn't. And they kept going. How long? Hard to tell when their only indicators were the ropes of come on Tony's chest, that turned into a pool of it in the dip of his sternum, and the way Tony's face was covered in both sweat and tears at the increasing exertion and desperation he felt. 

" _ Come _ , baby, come inside me." Steve said, maybe hours later, Tony was out of his mind, had been for a while, couldn't tell. And just as he let go, Steve leaned down to whisper in his ear, clenching around Tony's dick, "Where you belong." 


End file.
